Picture Perfect
by Yami B666
Summary: Being a photographer had its distinct advantages, one of which came in the form of Federico Auditore.  AU VieriFederico
1. Chapter 1

Wrote this because I could, and because I needed a break from my yGallery fic. This is my favourite pairing, seriously.

**Warning: **Graphic sex at the end. If mansex is not your cup of tea, turn back now.

* * *

Vieri pulled into the first available carpark and turned the car off in a huff. He couldn't believe it: the one time a popular magazine decided to pay him some decent money to photograph one of their models, he was late to work. He hoped to God that Rosa had already set up, because he didn't want to waste anymore time. He snatched his camera from the front seat and hurried into the studio.

To his immense relief, Rosa pretty much had everything ready. Unfortunately, she was also marching towards him, a 115 pound storm of fury.

"What the fuck?" she hissed, jabbing him in the chest. "Of all the days to be late! Where the fuck were you?"

Vieri swatted her hand away irritably. "If you must know, there was a traffic jam. Some arsehole decided to crash his car and was not courteous enough to consider my timetable. Is the camera stand out?"

"Of course." Rosa smirked as she followed him to the setup. "You'll like this one, Vieri. He's handsome."

"That's great," Vieri said carelessly. As if a women's magazine would choose an unattractive model for their perve-pages.

"He's also the brother of your favourite person," Rosa added. Vieri paused.

"So, my brother."

"Very funny," Rosa swatted his arm. "He's Ezio Auditore's brother."

Oh, fucking _fantastic. _Vieri bit back a groan as he rounded the screen. Conceit probably ran in that damn family. Vieri wouldn't be surprised if this guy was every bit as obnoxious as his brother, and he was probably even-

"Ah, you're here!"

-utterly _gorgeous._

"Federico Auditore." He held out his hand, smiling. Vieri clasped his hand quickly, unable to look away from his _fucking beautiful face, dear god his eyes-_

"Vieri de' Pazzi."

If Federico knew him from his brother, he didn't show it. "A pleasure," he said sincerely, and Vieri nodded and moved to set up his camera, trying to think _pure thoughts _instead of about the fucking _god _before him-

"Rosa tells me," Federico began cordially, moving to sit on the red-draped couch, "that you've never photographed a naked man before." He flashed a grin, and Vieri's brain stuttered to a stop. Fuck, they _did _want him naked. "How do you feel about this opportunity?"

Honestly, Vieri was amazed he got a response out at all. "It makes a nice change from photographing babies and married couples, really," he said simply, and Federico laughed. "Have you ever been photographed naked?"

"Once, but that was in private." Federico winked, and Vieri quickly re-examined his camera, feeling his face heat up. "So this will be quite the experience for the both of us."

"They've sent along a list of poses they want him in," Rosa said to Vieri as she fiddled with the computer. She didn't seem at all concerned with the sex-on-legs creature before them. "Want to take a look at it?"

Something told Vieri he was in for a very rude shock if he didn't, so he nodded, and Rosa got up and handed him the list. _Fuck, _he thought desperately, there was no way in hell he was making it through this shoot without beating off at least twice in the bathroom. He nodded mutely and handed the list back to Rosa, ignoring her wicked grin. Fuck her and her taste for schadenfreude.

"Ridiculous, aren't they?" Federico laughed, and Vieri suddenly wished Rosa wasn't there at all.

"Camera's ready," he muttered, glancing over at Rosa. Rosa's smirk widened.

"It's your time to shine," she said to Federico, and Vieri would have told her off for leering like that, except that Federico simply laughed and slipped off the robe, revealing inch upon beautiful inch of tanned, corded muscle. The god metaphor was suddenly very apt, because Federico had the body of a Greek god and Vieri had to wrench his eyes away before he was called out for staring.

Federico tossed the robe behind the lounge and retrieved the black silk pillow, using it to cover his manhood as per the request. He stretched out on the seat, seemingly at ease with his nudity.

"How's this?" he asked lazily, smiling.

"Very nice," Vieri said without thinking, and Federico laughed. From his peripheral vision, he saw Rosa roll her eyes and snigger. "Just… hold still."

Federico's eyes were molten and dark, and they seemed to burn right into Vieri.

The next few hours were exquisite torture. Seeing every inch of that beautiful body and being unable to touch it was driving Vieri crazy. He managed to keep his voice steady as he directed Federico, but he was glad he'd elected to use the camera stand because his hands were trembling all the way through the shoot.

"So you do this for a living?" Federico asked towards the end, and Vieri nodded.

"Have a degree and everything," he replied, and smirked. "You should see the looks on people's faces when I tell them I shoot babies for a living."

Federico threw his head back and laughed, unrestrained, and Vieri froze, gaping.

"Woah," Rosa said, voicing Vieri's thoughts, or lack thereof, and he quickly snapped the image before Federico moved again. He looked over at Rosa, where the images were popping up on her screen. They were gorgeous, but really, photos did not do this man justice.

"We'll leave it there," Vieri decided, and Federico sighed in relief.

Some time later, after Federico had changed and freshened up, he peered over Vieri and Rosa's shoulders at the computer.

"So will I be able to see these photos before the world does?" he asked cheekily, and Vieri considered him for a moment.

"I'm booked in until 4," he said finally. "But if you can drop by after that, I'll be able to show you. Rosa should be finished with them by then."

"Remember you said I could go at 3:30," Rosa said sharply. "My doctor's appointment, remember?"

"What? Oh, yeah," Vieri said distractedly, because Federico was smiling at him as if he was the only person in the world. "I know."

"Good."

"I'll be around after 4, then." Federico said, still smiling. "Thank you again, both of you." With that, he left. Rosa waited until the studio door clicked shut before she spoke.

"Whipped," she mocked, poking Vieri in the ribs. "I friggin' made that up. But since you just gave me the time off, I'll take it." She jumped up and hurried over to the set to ready it for the rest of the day.

"Enjoy your sex!" she teased and proceeded to hum loudly to herself, drowning out Vieri's protests.

True to her word, Rosa left with a smile and a wave at exactly 3:30. Had he not had clients, Vieri would have cursed her out. _See, this is why I'm gay. _he thought derisively. Fucking women.

The last fifteen minutes felt like an eternity in themselves and Vieri's heart beat roughly against his chest all the while, so loud that he was sure the family he was photographing could hear it. He finally managed to get them to fucking _leave _and it seemed like another eternity passed before the studio doorbell rang and Federico was crossing the room, heading towards him.

"You look run off your feet," he commented sympathetically, and Vieri blinked, figuring he looked that way because his nerves were frayed. "You finished for the day?"

Vieri managed to tear his eyes away. "Yes, finally," he said, clicking on Federico's folder. "You still want to see your photos, I suppose."

Federico smiled and pulled the other chair close to Vieri, sitting down beside him. Vieri's heart skipped a beat. "Show me."

Federico fussed over the images as Vieri clicked through them, complimenting Vieri's photographing skill rather than admiring himself. Vieri was smiling by the time they reached the photo of Federico laughing, and he felt his face heat up.

"I would like to upload this picture to my blog, if that's all right with you," he said softly. It wasn't shyly. Vieri was never shy, damnit.

"I didn't even realise you'd taken that picture!" Federico said, chuckling. "Yeah, go for it. I don't mind."

"Thank you," Vieri muttered. He could feel Federico's gaze burning into him. He clicked the window shut. "That's all of them."

"Thanks." Federico paused, and Vieri swore he could hear time ticking by. "Do you need help packing up?"

"No," Vieri said firmly. He wasn't going to ask a model to help, even if they were a one-off patron. He heard Federico sigh in exasperation and turned to frown at him. "What-"

He was cut off when Federico's lips sealed over his own.

Federico kissed him insistently, his hand snaking around the back of Vieri's head to pull him closer. After getting over his initial shock Vieri responded, his tongue moving to taste Federico and his hands gripping the front of Federico's pale blue shirt, trying to pull him even closer. Federico nipped at Vieri's bottom lip and Vieri gasped, the sensation shooting straight to his dick, and Federico pulled back for air.

"You've seen me naked," he said lowly, standing and pulling Vieri up with him. "I think it's only fair I see you naked, too."

"What a ridiculous line- _nng,_" Vieri groaned as Federico's mouth descended upon his neck, his hands roaming Vieri's body. He walked them backwards until Vieri was pressed against the table, and then suddenly he dipped down and Vieri's legs were scooped off the ground, sending him sprawling onto his back. Federico climbed over him with little regard for the table and honestly, Vieri didn't care about it right now either.

"I want to fuck you," Federico said lowly, his hand cupping Vieri's jaw and his thumb stroking Vieri's cheek, and Vieri moaned at his tone. "So you had best voice any objections now."

Vieri growled. "My only objection is to you stopping," he replied, and he turned his head and took Federico's thumb into his mouth, sucking on it obscenely. Federico's gaze darkened as he smirked.

"Good man," he said, and his lips found Vieri's again, hungry, as his hands worked Vieri's jacket off. Vieri couldn't unbutton Federico's shirt fast enough, and when his fingers fumbled with yet another button, Federico growled into his ear _just rip it _and then buttons were flying everywhere as Vieri tore the shirt open. The table creaked under them, and Vieri didn't care.

Federico tossed Vieri's jacket aside and went to push up his shirt, and Vieri was suddenly nervous because, although he kept himself in shape, his body wasn't anywhere near as perfect as Federico's. But Federico simply tossed the shirt aside and moved in to kiss and nip and lick and suck at Vieri's bared torso, and Vieri was sure he hadn't been so hard in his goddamned life. His hand fisted Federico's hair to pull him back up to eyelevel, and Federico growled lowly, animal-like, sending shivers through Vieri's body.

"I trust you brought the needed supplies with you," Vieri said breathlessly, even as his hand fumbled with Federico's belt. Federico blindly shoved his hand into his pocket and after a moment pulled out a small tube of lubricant and a condom.

"Of course," he replied, just as breathless, and Vieri was sure he would have been in a better position to appreciate the beauty of Federico's current state had his heart not felt like it was about to explode from his chest. Federico's fingers deftly removed Vieri's belt, and then his pants as Vieri kicked off his shoes, and suddenly Federico's trousers were gone too and they were both gloriously naked, kissing, as Federico ground their hips together. Blandly, Vieri thought for a moment that perhaps he should have closed up the studio before they started this, but he quickly forgot about it as Federico squeezed some of the tube onto his fingers and gently worked one of them inside Vieri.

Vieri gasped. "Go slow," he requested needlessly, his fingers digging deeply into Federico's broad, muscular shoulders. "I haven't - _fuck _- done this in a while."

"Of course." Federico pecked him on the lips, the gesture startlingly tender amidst the passion, and he slowly prepared Vieri. Vieri hissed through his teeth, welcoming the strange burn, both familiar and unfamiliar, and stopped Federico as he dipped down to suck Vieri's erection.

"Not- not today," he groaned. His dick was already leaking against his stomach; anymore stimulation and he would come. Federico grinned and couldn't resist swiping at the fleshy tip with his tongue before he sat back up again, and Vieri stuttered out a curse.

Federico finally deemed him ready and Vieri tore open the condom packet with his teeth. He rolled it down over Federico's cock, suddenly eyeing it with apprehension because _that _was going into him, and he knew that no matter how prepared he'd been he was going to be walking funny after this for a while.

"Don't look so nervous," Federico chuckled lowly as he smoothed what was left in the tube over his dick, and he lined himself up at Vieri's entrance. "Relax," he whispered as he pushed into him slowly, his hands massaging Vieri's shoulders. Vieri grit his teeth, the stretch strange but not unwelcome. Finally, Federico began to move.

It took a few attempts to find the angle that made Vieri see stars, but when they did it had Vieri clawing at Federico's back as the younger man rhythmically pounded into him, giving him no reprieve from the mind-blanking pleasure. The table creaked ominously under them, Vieri wasn't sure what he was babbling but he had a feeling it was a mix between swearing at Federico and telling him not to stop, and Federico cursed and bit down on Vieri's shoulder to muffle his moans.

The table collapsed and Federico caught them just in time, and suddenly Vieri was being pounded into the floor, his back arching against the cool surface, his hands gripping Federico's shoulders and his teeth sinking into his earlobe, and suddenly Federico gripped his erection and stroked once from thick base to fleshy tip, and Vieri cried out his name as he climaxed, spilling between them.

"Fuck, _Vieri._" Federico moaned loudly, and it only took a few more rough, deep thrusts before he was orgasming too, kissing Vieri sloppily during it. And then it was over and Federico rolled off him, their pants unusually loud in the small studio.

Vieri forced himself to think. "We should… clean up," he said, and jolted when Federico took his hand and kissed his knuckles.

"I flipped the sign over to 'closed' on my way in, if that's what you're worried about," he said, grinning cheekily. Vieri stared at him.

"You smooth bastard," he said appreciatively, and laughed. Federico smiled and squeezed his hand.

"I know that we're doing things a little backwards here, but would you like to have dinner with me sometime?"

Vieri rolled his eyes and kissed him. "No shit, I would."


	2. Chapter 2

What the hell? Why did I write another chapter of this? It was only meant to be a oneshot!

Oh, well. Until Ygallery figures out what it's doing, my fic on there is on hiatus, so I had time to write other things. Enjoy.

**Warning: **more sex.

* * *

Unless there was a special event for which he could charge more, like a wedding, Vieri didn't work Saturdays. He made enough money during the week to live comfortably, and he didn't want to have to deal with people more than necessary. Most of them weren't worth the time of day.

Excluding, of course, the bronzed sex god that was taking him out to dinner tonight.

It had only been two days since he'd met Federico; as soon as they'd exchanged numbers and parted ways, Vieri had wanted to see him again. He felt a small thrill of excitement every time he thought of tonight, and it did his concentration at work absolutely no favours. Rosa, the goddamn _bitch, _had smirked the day afterwards and promptly smacked him square on the arse. Vieri would deny until the day he died that he'd yelped in pain.

Federico was taking him to a restaurant called _the Continental, _a rather fancy joint that to which Vieri had never been, so he really didn't know what to wear. In the end, after he'd showered, he meticulously picked out a green silk shirt and brown trousers because he had to make an _effort _to look good; Federico, the handsome bastard, could turn up wearing a potato sack and Vieri would still jump him.

He was sitting on the lounge, waiting for Federico to arrive at his flat, when his mobile phone rang. He fished it out of his pocket and checked the caller ID: _private. _Vieri groaned; he knew who it was. Biting down his dread, he answered.

"Hello, Father." His voice sounded dull to his own ears.

"_That man on your site._" Francesco was not one for small talk, or for politeness, or even affection towards his son. "_Why are you photographing half-naked men?_"

Vieri was suddenly thankful that he had cropped that particular photo from the waist. "He was a model, Father." he answered calmly. "I was paid to shoot him."

"_Do you know who he is?_" Francesco asked, and when Vieri didn't answer he snapped, "_He's Giovanni Auditore's son! What are you doing hanging around an Auditore?_"

"I _told _you, I was _paid _to photograph him," Vieri growled, his patience wearing thin. "I didn't know who the model would be until I got to the studio."

"_Would that you'd get a proper job, you might be able to preserve some family dignity!_" Francesco snapped. "_What I did wrong to make you choose this career - and I use the term loosely - is beyond me. Your sister-_"

"I enjoy what I do," Vieri shot back, losing his temper. "And it's none of your fucking business!"

"_Don't you dare speak to me like that, you-_"

"You're being a dick, so I'll say whatever I want!" Vieri nearly shouted into the phone. "I quit being controlled by you a long time ago, Father. Deal with it." He hung up angrily, shoving the phone back into his pocket. He took a few deep breaths to calm down and, when that didn't work, stormed into the kitchen and took a shot of whiskey. He rarely drank, so the alcohol burned his throat, making him cough and splutter.

He would probably get a visit from his very _unhappy _father within the next few days.

The alcohol kicked in and served to calm Vieri's nerves, though he still dreaded what would happen should Francesco find out that he was _dating _Federico Auditore. Honestly, it was _Francesco's _fault that Giovanni Auditore was a better employee than him; it certainly wasn't Vieri's problem.

He was relieved when there was finally a knock at his front door. He forced himself to answer it calmly, though his heart still skipped a beat when Federico smiled at him.

"Hey," he said, and he leaned in to kiss Vieri lightly. He was wearing a red dress shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and black, tailored trousers. Vieri had to fight against the urge to pull him into a deeper kiss.

"Are you okay?" Federico asked when he pulled away, a slight frown on his face.

"Yeah, of course I am." No need to talk about his dick of a father. Vieri shifted on the spot. "Would you like to come in?"

"No," Federico said gently, a smile lighting his face again. "Because if I did, I'd be tempted to have _you _for dinner, and then we'd never make it to the restaurant."

Vieri felt himself flush, and a smile crept onto his face.

The restaurant _was _fancy; despite having been brought up in a similar stuffy, posh environment, Vieri felt quite out of place. Apart from Francesco, who just couldn't leave him alone, he had left his family behind a long time ago. He looked around nervously, glad for the wine that Federico had ordered.

By contrast, Federico seemed completely at ease. He lounged back in his chair, his legs spread almost obscenely, all elegance and charm. Vieri couldn't help but notice that he was attracting quite a few looks from female diners, and felt a thrill of pride knowing that he was here with him.

"So tell me about yourself, Vieri," Federico requested easily, and Vieri wet his dry lips. God, this man _did things_ to him. "What made you decide to be a photographer?"

"I liked using my camera." Vieri answered hesitantly. "That's it, really." Fuck, why was he so _boring?_ But Federico laughed.

"Fair enough!"

"My father wanted me to be a banker," Vieri added, if only to be conversational. Federico looked thoughtful.

"Francesco, yes? He works alongside my father," he grinned. "They don't get along."

"I know." Vieri was relieved that Federico knew, and had addressed it in such a careless, almost _amused_ way. Now there was just the issue of his brother-

"You fought my brother once, didn't you?"

Well, that was easy.

Federico scratched his chin absently, grinning. "You scarred his face, right? Ezio still hasn't forgiven you for that." He laughed. "He was most unimpressed when I told him I was coming out with you tonight."

Vieri relaxed further. He supposed he should have guessed that Federico would be laid-back about the whole thing. "I can barely remember it," he admitted. "We were both drunk. You told him we were…" He trailed off, unsure of what to say. Fucking? Dating exclusively? They hadn't exactly established anything like that.

"I tell my brother everything. I'm close to him." Federico's cheeky grin softened into a gentle smile. "I'm close to my whole family. What did your father say about us going out?"

"I didn't tell him," Vieri muttered. He almost added that Francesco had recognised Federico from the picture on his blog, but decided against it. Federico did not need to know that Francesco was a fucking _psycho. _

He jolted when Federico reached over the table and took his hand, a thumb smoothing over his knuckles.

"Does that mean I'm your dirty little secret?" he asked, grinning wickedly, and Vieri chuckled. "I rather like that idea. Kinda like _Romeo and Juliet, _but without the death, the melodrama, the annoying language, or the vagina."

Vieri laughed outright now, even as he was forced to lean forward by a tug on his hand. Federico leaned over the table to press a kiss to the back of Vieri's hand, ignoring the strange, and sometimes scandalised looks he was receiving from other patrons. He smiled, and Vieri finally completely relaxed.

"I wish they would hurry up with the food," Federico said lowly. "Because my ravishing you against this table would not be well received."

"Sure of that, are you?" Vieri's face heated up and he quickly examined the serviette on the table, trying to keep his mind off their tryst in the studio a few days before.

"Well, let's just say I'm banned from a restaurant across town." Federico grinned, Vieri laughed (Christ, he was laughing more this evening than he had in the entire last month), and Federico finally let go of his hand.

Dinner finally arrived and unsurprisingly, Federico was very easy conversation, despite Vieri's (in his own opinion) uninteresting answers. There was one moment when Federico sat up straight and stretched, his back arching and his shirt riding up to reveal the smallest amount of toned muscle possible, and Vieri's mind stuttered to a stop to see it.

"I don't think I can eat anymore," he said finally, just as Federico seemed to finish his own meal. Federico took a small sip of his wine - he hadn't drank much, as he needed to drive - and scrutinised Vieri with his dark eyes.

"You didn't like it?"

Vieri scoffed. "I didn't say that at all. You're putting words in my mouth."

"There is some sort of dick joke to be made here, I know it." Federico grinned, and Vieri chuckled. "I'm guessing you don't want dessert, then? How about coffee? Tea? Wine?"

_Just you. _"No, no, I'm done." Vieri glanced down quickly when Federico smiled at him. "I mean, of course, if you-"

Federico chuckled. "I think I'm done, too." He pushed the plate away and gestured off to the side. "Shall we?"

After a brief argument over the bill - Federico begrudgingly ended up allowing Vieri to pay for his own meal - they climbed back into Federico's car, a modest red Mazda 6. It still had that new car smell; Federico claimed to be nauseated by it, and drove with his window down. Vieri blinked in surprise when he saw the time, because although it wasn't _late, _he hadn't thought they'd been at the restaurant for so long.

At a set of traffic lights, Vieri snuck a glance at him; the street lights played across his handsome face, casting half of it into shadow, and Vieri wished he had his camera with him. Then Federico turned to look at him, a soft, gentle smile on his face, and Vieri realised that even if he did take anymore pictures of this man, he wouldn't be inclined to share them. He would keep them for himself. Federico's hand squeezed his knee, and Vieri swallowed thickly.

He wanted Federico to himself.

Federico pulled into a spare carpark outside of Vieri's flat, turned the engine off and smiled almost shyly. "I had fun," he said. "I enjoyed being with you-"

Vieri kissed him.

He surprised himself; Vieri was not a particularly affectionate person, and others usually had to initiate any sort of intimacy for him to feel comfortable giving it back. But he hadn't been able to resist and it was paying off as Federico kissed him back, tangling a tanned hand in his dark hair to pull him even closer. Vieri broke it off just as Federico's other hand began sliding up his thigh.

"Come upstairs." It was a demand, not a request.

Federico seemed to shiver. "_Yes._"

It was agony to keep his hands off Federico as they crossed the foyer and entered the lift. Federico's gazed weighed on him, every brief brush of their bodies, accidental or not, sent pleasant shockwaves through him. As the lift reached the floor of Vieri's flat, Federico's hand rested upon his lower back, and Vieri's cock stirred further.

He fumbled with his keys impatiently and finally unlocked the door. Federico followed him inside, closing the door behind them, and then Vieri seized him by the front of the shirt and slammed him back against the door, kissing him roughly. Federico groaned into his mouth and returned it, his hands moving up to clutch Vieri's shoulders and draw him closer. When Vieri broke the kiss to nip at his neck, his body jolted.

"Vieri," he moaned, and Vieri's heart skipped a beat; he could get used to hearing that. Federico pulled back enough to look him in the eye. "I want you to fuck me."

Vieri's mouth went dry and his cock hardened fully at the wanton request. He pressed himself fully against Federico, letting him feel the bulge in his trousers. Federico groaned and bucked back.

"Do you have a condom?" Vieri asked against his lips. Whether he liked this guy or not, he wasn't about to have unprotected sex with someone he'd only known for a few days. Federico nodded desperately.

"Good." Vieri locked the door behind him and took Federico's hand, leading him to his bedroom. This time he took his time unbuttoning Federico's shirt with shaking fingers, not wanting to rip the expensive-looking garment. Federico tried to work around him to unbutton Vieri's shirt, but gave up when their arms kept tangling. He shrugged the shirt off and laid back on the bed, watching Vieri with hooded eyes.

Though their actions were still riddled with lust, they had lost the sense of urgency that had driven them back in the studio. Just as he had done when photographing him, Vieri was able to take the time to admire his beautiful body, the key difference being that now he could actually _touch _it. His fingers traced the impressive muscles of Federico's chest, followed whimsically by his tongue, and Federico sighed and arched underneath him.

"Take this off," he requested, tugging at Vieri's shirt. Vieri sat back and complied, and didn't even bother to look as he threw it aside. He swooped down to kiss Federico again, skin against skin, and wondered if bodies were supposed to feel like they were moulding together so perfectly. Their clothed erections rubbed together, and they both groaned.

"Take it off," Federico breathed, and Vieri climbed off him, briefly wondering why the hell he was taking orders when _he'd _been put in charge, but his erection ached within the confines of his pants and he disregarded that thought.

Federico kicked off his shoes and quickly unzipped his trousers, pulling everything off, and then suddenly he was gloriously naked on Vieri's bed. Suddenly overwhelmed, Vieri had to turn away and count to ten because there was a fucking _god _in his bed and his mind couldn't quite wrap itself around that. Federico simply watched him, a small smile playing on his face.

Finally, Vieri was able to kick off the remainder of his clothing and return to Federico, who swiftly pulled him into another kiss. Federico had already retrieved the condom from his wallet, and Vieri groped blindly for the bedside table, looking for the drawer in which he kept his seldom-used lube. Federico's hand enclosed around his erection, stroking it, and Vieri gasped and bucked into him, all other movements ceasing for a moment. Federico leaned up to nibble on his ear.

"Keep looking," he breathed teasingly.

"You're making it very difficult." Vieri shot back. His snarl turned into a moan and he finally grasped the drawer's handle, wrenching it open. After rummaging around briefly he found the lubricant and draw it out, drizzling some of it onto his fingers. He traced the skin behind Federico's balls, travelling up until they found his entrance.

"Relax," Vieri muttered needlessly, and pushed his middle finger into him.

Federico's head dropped back against the bed, his chest rising and falling as he kept his breathing forcibly even. Vieri didn't blame him; this part, he thought, was always the worst. Another finger had Federico hissing through his teeth, and Vieri wondered briefly how often Federico was on the receiving end of such acts. He felt around inside him, stretching him, and then his fingers pressed against something that had Federico tensing for an entirely different reason, drawing a low moan from his mouth that made Vieri's body tremble. He tapped that spot again and again, not letting up even as he added a third finger with which to stretch him.

"Enough," Federico stammered finally, sounding like he was about to lose control. It drew an animal-like growl from Vieri, possessive and low. "Do it now- God, _do it now!_"

Vieri did not need to be told twice. He snatched the condom from Federico's fingers and rolled it onto his erection, before coating it liberally in lubricant. He pushed into him, slowly and steadily, and did not stop until he was buried balls-deep.

A thin sheen of sweat covered Federico's face. His cheeks were pink, his eyes hooded and his pupils blown, and Vieri _really _wished he had his camera because it was quite possibly the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Wanting to hear Federico lose control of himself, he began to thrust, building up a rhythm and changing angles now and then to try and find that spot inside him again. Finally he found it, and Federico's eyes widened, his mouth falling open in a silent scream of pleasure, his back arching, and Vieri was overwhelmed by the sight.

"I want to see you again," he growled, pounding into him. "I want to _keep _seeing you. I want you to be with me."

"_Yes,_" Federico gasped desperately, his nails scraping down Vieri's thighs. "I'm yours, I'm all yours…"

He was babbling now, and it was music to Vieri's ears as he thrust into him harshly, his fingers surely bruising Federico's legs as he held them over his shoulders. Federico didn't seem to care, and he began gyrating his hips to try and meet Vieri's thrusts and then he was coming, spending himself across his tanned stomach as he thrashed and cried Vieri's name.

Vieri gasped as Federico tensed around him, but he held out because he wanted to watch Federico's orgasm. Then Federico went limp and Vieri thrust into him with abandon, keeping his own preferred pace that had him shuddering and moaning within moments. He collapsed bonelessly next to Federico, panting and sweating, their body heat radiating off each other.

Vieri forced himself to discard the condom in the rubbish bin before fetching a towel, using it to clean himself off before tossing it to Federico. Federico cleaned himself off and threw the towel aside, and Vieri flopped back onto the bed beside him. Federico smiled at him as he threw an arm over him and shifted to nuzzle Vieri's neck.

"Spend the day with me tomorrow?" he asked, sounding ridiculously hopeful. Anyone else Vieri would have told to fuck off, that he needed some time to himself, but instead he simply pulled Federico closer.

"Yeah." he muttered, feeling sleepy, and he felt Federico's lips curve into a smile against his neck.


End file.
